Avid golfers are constantly mindful of products and practices that can improve their golf game. Golfers may seek out those articles of equipment that they conclude will be to their advantage to use on the golf course. For example, golfers may search for golf clubs having a comfortable fit or feel and that lend themselves to better golf swings. Similarly, golfers may search for golf balls that are comfortable to hit, and whose performance characteristics are suited to the golfer's skill level or style. Golfers may invest substantial time and energy in an effort to find equipment well suited to them.
At the same time, environmental factors may affect the performance of various golf balls. That is, one or more characteristics of a golfing environment may impact various characteristics of golf ball trajectories. Such environmental factors may include altitude, grass type, green speed, moisture content, wind speed, temperature, or visible landscape characteristics.
However, certain aspects of golf ball construction may have configurations that are better suited to one type of golfing environment than another. Moreover, some golf balls may have configurations of those aspects of golf ball construction that make them more suitable for a particular golfing environment than other golf balls.
Accordingly, there is a need to evaluate and select between various golf balls to assist in selecting a golf ball that may be best suited to a particular golfing environment.